


Extella Link Rewrite

by Jadedemeraldd



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedemeraldd/pseuds/Jadedemeraldd
Summary: I recently played Extella and Extella Link, and I absolutely adored Extella, but found Link to be a little lackluster. It was disappointing that it ignored so much of the past game and didn't have as much Hakuno in it. The supports were nice, but compared to the last game it just left me wanting more. So I'm trying to combine the routes into one standard route, and include a lot of character moments. I likely won't write out any of the battles/levels since those are mainly just combat. Just before and after them! Any suggestions would be appreciated!
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Nero | Saber, Kishinami Hakuno/Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

So, today ended up being more eventful than you expected. You actually meant for this day to be one of the more relaxing ones. Don’t get it wrong, there’s nothing wrong with the roman parades or Japanese feasts, but sometimes you just need a quiet walk, right? Looking back on it now though, You can’t help but get mad at myself. Not for going on the walk, that would be stupid. But for letting Altera leave. You know there wasn’t really anything you could do, after all she left before you could even open your mouth! But, hearing that she’s been summoned to whatever foe we’re fighting now? It doesn’t exactly put your mind at ease.. Part of you is still wondering if you should have trusted Charlemagne- Er, Charlie. That quick, I mean trusting people like that got you in a lot of trouble back when Archimedes was working for the Umbral Star. Still, something feels different with him. He almost seems too carefree to really be plotting to stab you in the back. Plus with how strong he is, why would he need to lie anyway? He could have just wiped you out before you servants even got there. You did try to call them, in fact you were about to use a command seal. You never got to though, he actually came before you could get that command out. You tried to ask him what was up with that timing, but he was vague about that too. It was a bit annoying how he wasn’t filling you in on anything, but you figured it was alright to let him keep some things private. It’s not like he’s keeping it to himself to upset you or anything.

Nero and Tamamo seem to trust him too. As long as they think it’s a good idea you’re inclined to agree. They’re not always right but they’re always by your side and willing to help you with anything. You’ve even gotten them to get along better lately! They still fight at times, like today when Nero blamed Tamamo for the Altera situation at first. Their fights are more silly squabbles than anything now though. It’s a real relief for you, because they sure were good at giving each other, and you, headaches at first. Maybe it’s the fact that you have both of them that is keeping you calm now. You’re more than confident that you could take on anything you face with the two of them by your side. Which is good because right now you’re not even in Rome. It was surrounded, so you all moved to Charlie’s noble phantasm. It’s a nice place, though you can’t help but miss your own room. Maybe it’s just because you haven’t slept anywhere but your room in a long time. So long that you have no idea how long it has been. The days kind of blur together when you don’t keep track of time. Ugh, you wished this night was going as fast as the days in your memories did. You could swear that you’ve been laying here unable to sleep for hours now. If you weren’t so sure that Nero and Tamamo were busy you would try to find them and ask them to keep you company. Maybe lay your head in Nero’s lap, or on Tamamo’s tail. Both sound really relaxing right now.

No chance of that though, so you let out a sigh before coming to the conclusion that there’s no way you’re falling asleep anytime soon. You figure you might as well get up and spend your time looking for sweets then. Lack of sleep isn’t going to harm you right now. There’s only been a few times where you’ve really needed to sleep. Hopefully Charlie had as much of a sweet tooth as you figured, because now that you came up with that plan you’re going to be very disappointed if he doesn’t have a pantry full of sugary treats. Alright, time to stop thinking about them and get up to actually get them.

\---

You were right! The kitchen on this fortress was stocked with all sorts of different foods, and just just sweets either. There were also mountains of vegetables, fruits, meats, and even spices you had never even heard of. Just thinking about all of the amazing meals Tamamo could make with this had your mouth watering. It made sense all of this was here though, his NP was a fortress, and it would be a pretty bad fortress if it didn’t have enough supplies. Even though nobody here really needed to eat. Hm, your train of thought brought you to a pretty good idea with the Regalia, could you just make sweets anytime you wanted..? Your brown eyes settled on the ring, practically shining because of this great idea. Daifuku, cakes, donuts, kuzumochi, candy, icecream, really anything! I mean, if the regalia could split you in three, it could probably make a whole feast of sweets like it was a piece of cake! You were so caught up in this that you didn’t even notice the new person in the kitchen, not until he spoke. You hoped that it wasn’t too obvious that he scared you, even if you’re sure you had jumped in surprise. The voice was unfamiliar, but it didn’t take long to puzzle out that it was Charlie, who you quickly turned around to face.

“Hey Master! I thought you had gone to bed, what’re you doing here in the kitchen?”

A nervous expression covered your features as you stared down at the half eaten pastry in your hand. You hadn’t asked him if you could raid his kitchen, so hopefully he wouldn’t get mad at this. Though if he did you could just fill it back up with the Regalia! Well, hopefully you could. You haven’t tried that yet actually.

“Eh? Master, you know it’s not good to be eating unhealthy food right before bed! It’s bad for you.” He seemed to think for a moment before laughing, shaking his head right after

Seems like he doesn’t care that you took some food. You let out a relieved sigh before you shove the rest of the dessert into your mouth.

“I guess it’s not any harm now though, we’re all just data or something, right? You could probably eat all day without it doing anything to you on the Moon Cell, huh?”

He walked right past you, grabbing a snack of his own, before turning back to face you. You found it a bit strange that he was going to snack on food after he had just advised against it for you, and it was apparently pretty obvious to tell that since he was quick to comment in defense of his actions

“Well Master I’m a heroic spirit! Something like some snacks wouldn’t bother me at all! Plus I don’t plan on sleeping anytime soon, I don’t get to see the world a lot you know. I’m a new heroic spirit so it’s all brand new to me! The view at night always gets me ready to face whatever the next day has in store too!”

Hm, well you really can’t argue that. You weren’t sure how it is back on earth, but if Servants existed chances are they could handle any food that was thrown at them, or most food. Even a legendary hero may have some trouble dealing with what you have had to eat here. A shiver went up your spine as she thought back on Elizabeth’s horrifying feast. You were so absorbed in your own thoughts she almost let his comment about being a new spirit slip past you. How does that work anyway?

“Hm, I would love to tell you Master, but I think it’s better if I explain everything once we’re done! We should be focusing on the fights we have ahead of us first and foremost!”

Strange, you could have sworn he looked nervous for a second. Maybe this is just a sour subject for him. You decide to stop your questioning. After all you trust him, so it’s more a matter of satisfying your curiosity than anything. Not to mention you have a fair share of subjects you’d prefer not being asked about, so you understand how he feels. Though, you’re not really sure where to go with this conversation, so you decide to say your goodnights here. Hopefully all this sugar will help you sleep, even if you’re sure that’s the opposite of what sugar does.

“Actually Master. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay up a bit with me! The view is pretty nice up here, especially at night. We’re both free right now so it’d be a great time to show you! But if you wanted to sleep I’m not going to argue.”

Oh, well actually that sounds great. You’ve been so wrapped up in everything that you hadn’t even thought about looking at SE.RA.PH. from up here. There’s no harm in spending time with Charlie, and you probably should. He is your servant now after all. You nod and agree to go along with him. It ended up being a nice way to spend the next few hours. He ended up asking a lot more questions about life on the Moon Cell than you expected, but that didn’t bother you at all. After the two of you had your fill with the view and the talking you went back to your room and were greeted by both your servants. They gave you an earful for a short time, wondering where you vanished to, but when you told them how tired you were and how you were looking forward to sleeping with them tonight they quickly shut up. You have a feeling that it’s because of talking with Charlie, and the endless support of these two, that you’re able to sleep soundly tonight. Even with everything that happened.


	2. Day 1: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servants on Charlie's side all have breakfast and prepare for their first day of combat together! Nothing too serious and mainly just fluff since the first day is the start of all three routes. The major changes to Extella will probably come on day 2, where I try to mix the routes together in a satisfying way! For now enjoy this fluff chapter! Though, I might end up editing again if I reread and end up unhappy with this, apologies if that does happen!

Your eyes slowly flutter open, before your mouth follows in a quiet yawn. The urge to sleep even more crosses your mind, before you remember that you’ve gotten more than enough sleep during the whole Umbral Star incident. Yeah maybe it’s better if you get a normal amount of sleep when you do. You’re pretty sure you would make both your servants panic if you slept for longer than eight hours again. Well, now that you’re awake you should get up. Actually, it seems like Tamamo and Nero already did. Huh, maybe you did sleep in after all? It doesn’t take long for you to get ready, and then you make a beeline straight to the kitchen. Nothing like a good breakfast to get your day started.

From the looks of it, the servants agree. They’re all sitting around the table, finishing up on breakfast preparation. It’s a good thing that a few of the servants can cook, that probably makes it easier to cook for a crowd this size. You pull out a chair and sit down. Rather quickly your two servants sit next to you, each grabbing an arm and asking you how you slept. You don’t get much time to reply though, since they start bickering about that subject. You’re left sitting there, embarrassed with a smile on your face as you just try to bear it. Charlie seems rather amused at least.. Nameless is too used to this to actually be bothered by now as well.

“Obviously my Praetor slept wonderfully due to my amazing lullaby last night Caster!”

“As if! My ears were nearly bleeding the moment you opened up your mouth! It was because of how close they were to me of course. Our love is so strong that when we’re close I can calm my husband down without a problem!”

This.. Really wasn’t going to go anywhere was it..? You clear your throat and attempt to interject, that way you can tell them that it’s a bit hard to eat with them hanging on your arms like this. Luckily that seemed to put an end to their argument, leaving you to sigh happily. Finally you could get to your breakfast! And look around and see what everybody else was having. Nameless seemed to be eating something simple and drinking tea, Tamamo had a small serving of Japanese cuisine, and both Nero and Charlie had their plates stacked high with a variety of foods, mostly meat though. Your plate has a mix of things, but one of the cooks made sure to include a cinnamon bun in the mix. Luckily being data means you don’t have to worry about cavities! Between all of the eating all of you talked plenty with the servants, which actually led you to finding a lot out about Charlie. For somebody who travelled so much, he sure hasn’t experienced a lot.

“Aha, I was going to ask Caster to prepare me a dish like hers, but I figured it’s better if I get a breakfast I’m familiar with today! It’s our first day going into battle together after all, so I want to be at my best!” A lighthearted laugh followed that, as if battle was something he was excited about. Though, with how much you know of him it’s probably more that he’s excited to go out and see more things.

“Hm, what is our battle plan for today? That other archer went off on his own to handle some of the enemy army right? Which means we should take advantage of this, and make sure to take back what we can of the capital.” Figures that Nameless would only really talk business. He actually knows how to have fun, but when it comes to something serious it’s nearly impossible to tell.

“An excellent idea Archer! My Roman citizens are relying on me, and I don’t plan to let them down! We must protect our people and make sure they’re okay!” Saber stood up as she spoke, raising her hand into the air. Well, with a proclamation like that who are you to say no? You nod, agreeing to go with this plan of action. Even Tamamo seems pretty on board with this, which makes sense. She may be a bit petty but she isn’t stupid. 

“Oh, but we must make extra sure to keep my Husband safe! They can’t hide away in the Regalia anymore, so we have to be sure to keep our eyes on them!” Once she finishes speaking, Caster is cuddling up close again, muttering about how she wouldn’t be able to live if she let anything happen to you. It’s a bit embarrassing in front of everybody, but also kind of sweet.

“Eh don’t sweat it! I’ll be able to take on anybody we face! And even if somebody snuck up on our master, I’m sure they’re more than capable of handling themselves for a little bit!” You find that a bit funny coming from Charlie, who had to save you and Altera back when you first met. Still, he sounds really confident. He’s not wrong either. You can’t do any fighting of your own, but you can defend yourself for enough time for a servant to get there and back you up. It’s not like being in combat is anything new to you, you’ve been through both a grail war and Sakura’s Labyrinth after all. Actually, did Charlie have any idea what Sakura’s Labyrinth even was? Hm, guess that’ll make a fun story. For now it seems like everybody’s just about done, which means it’s time for battle. Hopefully they don’t run into anything more than attack programs today.

“I hope you’re ready Master! I’m going to show you just how awesome I am in combat, for real this time! Yesterday was just a warmup!” You nod in reply, a slight smile adorning your features. You could tell he was strong from before, so you’re actually pretty excited to see him in combat again. Hopefully he doesn’t yell awesome as a battle cry though..


End file.
